An Affair to Remember
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “Don’t go back to him,” Chuck protested and took a step forward. Blair froze, but kept her back to him. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He wants her to leave her husband and he always gets what he wants. Chuck/Blair/husband One-Shot, future


Title: _**An Affair to Remember**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Don't go back to him," Chuck protested and took a step forward. Blair froze, but kept her back to him. "Don't tell me what to do." He wants her to leave her husband and he gets what he wants (Chuck/Blair/husband One-Shot, future).

A/N: So why working on my multi-chaptered stories, this came to me. I have no idea where the idea came from, but it would not leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it and that it's good. If it's horrible then I'm sorry.

--

"**In the face of true love you don't just give up. Even if the object of your affection is begging you to,"**

**Chuck Bass**

"When are you going to leave him?" Chuck asked for the hundredth time. Blair sighed and turned over in the bed. Her movements were watched cautiously by his dark, lucid eyes.

"It's not that simple," she returned and fixed her pillow. He pursed his lips and counted to ten. If he snapped then she'd leave and that was the last thing he wanted. So after he took a momentary silence, he went about it in a calm matter.

"Yes, it is. I'll even pay for the divorce if that's what you're worried about." His eyes pleaded for her to look at him, but she only stared at the ceiling. Finally, she rolled over and smiled softly. Her delicate hand caressed his cheek and the other pushed back his hair.

"The last thing I worry about is money, Bass. Even if I'm not some billionaire like you," she told hm. Her tone was playful as she tried to distance from the subject. He refused to play along though.

"Money is the precise reason why you married him," he accused. His tone had gone bitter now, but it was too hard to even try and turn back. He felt possessive and jealous. Sure he had no right to be, after all he was technically the _other _man, but he was. Even if she wasn't married to him she belonged to him. She had always belonged to him.

"No, it isn't," Blair refuted. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he focused on the current conversation again.

"Yes, it is. It's also the reason you won't divorce him now. It must be. Think about it, you don't love him, you don't even like him, and you don't have any children with him. You're just scared that he'll…"

"I've worked hard for my job. I don't want to give it up," she interjected.

"Yes, so hard that you married your boss who is twice your age," he spat. Her face twisted with anger and she sat up in the bed. His facial features flashed with panic and he quickly grabbed hold of her arm.

"I didn't mean that," Chuck whispered. Blair tried to move, but then felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. He was soft, but also seductive. She was trapped where she was and they both knew it. His addictive lips trailed down her collar bone and placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Yes, you did," she sighed. Her voice now held defeat. They switched moods so fast with each other and she'd never admit it, but that was one of the things she loved about them, about him.

"So prove me wrong then. Leave him," he smirked, "And I mean really leave him this time. Don't run away with me for a week and then hop a flight back to him without telling me. I want to see divorce papers, you living with me, you…"

"Chuck," she pleaded, her voice broke. It was wrong of him to put such thoughts in her mind.

"I love you," he defended. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of hurt in his voice. She hurt him a lot, but he seldom showed it. Still she swallowed back the lump in her throat and straightened her posture as best she could.

"He loves me too."

"But you don't love him back and he could never love you as much as I do. I love you more than anyone and you love me," he almost commanded it to be true. But it was and they both knew it. She felt him kiss her neck and then pull them both back to lie down on the bed. Her body curled into him, it was an involuntary action.

"I do," she admitted. A huge and slightly childish grin broke out on his lips.

"Then be with me, Blair. You don't need him anymore."

"I'll lose my job. He'll fire me. Especially when he sees who I'm with," she shook her head.

"Who cares? I don't want you working for him anyways. You can come and work for me if you want to. Hell, I'll buy you your own company and you can be your own boss," he chuckled.

"But I've worked so hard for…"

"And what you've had to do to get it has made you unhappy!" Chuck burst. Blair's eyes flickered to his with shock, but then his features calmed. His eyes however, were still black.

"It can't be worth it. He isn't worth it," he seethed.

Blair stared at him for a long time. He just didn't understand her position. Not to mention her current husband would never let her go. Of course if she said that, Chuck wouldn't understand. His mind was still so childish in so many ways. And if he knew even more reason behind that statement he would act out irrationally. Slowly she looked away from him and got up from the bed.

"We should have never started this again. I need to go home," she breathed. She felt hot tears want to form in her eyes, but pushed them back down. Chuck was still until she started to put her clothes back on. He jumped from the bed and caught her at the door.

"You won't be able to give me up. You never are," he shook his head and grabbed both her shoulders. Blair slowly looked back up at him.

"Then stop letting me come back. I won't leave him. I won't give all I've worked for up. Not to mention all the people that would suffer if I did," she concluded. He watched as she walked down the hall.

"So you'll just suffer instead then!" he shouted. Blair just kept walking. When she got in the elevator she allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks.

--

Chuck sat in his office with a glass of Scotch in his hand. He clenched the glass so hard that his knuckles turned white. It was late at night and he hadn't seen Blair in three weeks. She'd be here tonight though. He knew that she would be here. After what he did, she'd…

"How could you do this, you bastard?" Blair shouted as she stormed into his office. It was only because no one else was around. Or else her entrance would have been much more subtle.

Chuck set down his glass and looked up at her calmly. The twinkle in his eyes made her stop right in front of his desk and fall silent. It was dark, the lights were all off, but he still saw her eyes, they were bloodshot, she had been crying. That he didn't understand. What would she have to cry about? He did it for her.

"You had no right to buy out his company. All of these years you stay away from it and now you just decide on a whim to…"

"It was a good investment," he cut her off with a smug look on his face. He rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"And here I thought you'd be happy. I could give it back to you, you know? He'd no longer be attached to it." His hand reached out to trail down her hip.

"Don't touch me!" Blair screamed and slapped him across the cheek. He grabbed his skin that now stung, but the anger died in his stomach as soon as it came. He was too confused.

"I did this for you," he rasped, "You have no reason to stay with him…"

"No, you did this for you, Chuck! You do everything for you! Don't you dare say you did this for me!" she raged.

"FINE!" he screamed and got in her face. "I DID IT FOR ME! BUT SO I COULD HAVE YOU! I WANT YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM! YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO BE! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME!" His breathing was harsh and uneven.

"I have reason," she shook her head, "one you could never understand." Blair turned on her heel and went to leave in a run.

"Don't go back to him," Chuck protested and took a step forward. She froze, but kept her back to him.

"Don't tell me what to do." She left.

--

"Chuck, we shouldn't be here. You hate these things. She'll know you only came because…" Nate tried to reason with his best friend. Another week had past and now they stood at some society event. One they both knew Blair would be at and that was the only reason Chuck was here.

"And she'll have to see me. She can't avoid me here, Nathaniel," he refuted.

"Her husband will be here too," his best friend sighed.

"Like I care," he muttered and downed the rest of his scotch.

"I told you that what you two were doing was wrong and one was going to end up hurt. You've tried all you can, Chuck. She isn't going to leave him, she…"

"She is going to leave him. She is going to leave him for me," Chuck finalized and walked away from Nate. He circled the room and ignored anyone who dared to speak to him. It was then he saw her come in. He stopped and breathed in the sight of her. She looked perfect, with the exception of the older man with his hand on her back, her husband. Okay, so he wasn't disgustingly old, but he was older than Chuck and her. He was too old for her, too unattractive. She was perfect. She shouldn't be with someone like _him_, her husband.

Blair looked up and their eyes locked. He shot her his infamous smirk and she quickly looked away. He knew that she'd see him though. She was too scared that he would approach her if she didn't.

--

Blair walked into the empty hallway. Well it technically held one person, Chuck Bass. His back was to her, but as soon as she closed the door to the party he turned around. Their eyes met, it was intense, but magical.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound harsh, but failed. He came towards her. She couldn't move. If she did she'd open the party doors and everyone would see. So she let him come to her.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here, Blair," he replied with a smile. She didn't understand that smile of his, but she didn't question it.

"Chuck, for the last time I'm not going to divorce him. I won't leave him. So do what you must. Tell him, but it won't make a difference. He'll just forbid I see you," she spoke sternly. Instantly she was angry that she let so much slip, but it was hard not to. He had an effect on her that no one else did. He made her do, say, and reveal things she didn't want to.

"He couldn't keep me from you," he whispered and wrapped his hands around her waist. Blair knew she should pull away, but she couldn't.

"You have no idea what he could and couldn't do. He's kept me from leaving him for you…" Her lips snapped shut. She was stupid, so stupid.

"You've brought it up with him?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. Blair shook her head, but he saw the lie in her eyes.

"You told him you were leaving him, for me?"

"It doesn't matter," she tried to break away from him.

"It matters to me," he retorted and grabbed hold of both her arms. She was forced to look at him.

The way her eyes looked into his made him uneasy. What was she hiding? What did this mean? He didn't understand. She told him everything, but he now knew she kept something from him.

"Just tell me," he begged. His voice broke and his features softened.

"I… I can't," Blair whimpered and turned her head to look away from him. A single tear streaked down her cheek and cleaned it's pathway of her make-up.

It was then he saw it. He caught her cheek and used his thumb to wipe at it. Part of a large purplish bruise revealed itself.

"Stop it," Blair panicked and grabbed her cheek. He was still and appeared calm, but she saw beneath that. His eyes darkened as the anger boiled beneath his skin. Then suddenly he turned in a fury to go back into the party.

"Chuck, no!" she screamed and chased after him. He entered the doors in a rage and his eyes zoned in on his target. People turned to look at him and Blair who followed him, about to have a panic attack. He was faster than her though and when he reached her _husband_, he saw red.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted and grabbed him by his collar. Chuck was never one to be physical, but he made an exception. He slammed the man against the wall, ignored the screams of others at the party, and punched him straight across his jaw. His hand flew back for another punch, but someone caught it.

"Don't!" Blair pleaded. Her tear filled eyes met his. He felt himself calm at her touch and inhaled a deep breath. It was then he realized that every eye in the party looked at them. He let go of the other man and let him slide to the floor.

"Leave with me?" he questioned, voice low. Blair nodded quickly. He took hold of her hand and moved them both through the crowd. She didn't even look back when her husband shouted in protest.

--

Later that night, they lied in his bed next to each other. Chuck had his arm wrapped protectively around Blair's petite waist. They were hidden from the world, but this time the world knew where they were. Only, they couldn't get to them, even if they did know.

He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You're leaving him," he stated, it wasn't a question. Still his stomach churned at what her response would be. He wanted her to say she wanted to stay with him. His breath held in his throat when he heard her exhale. Her lips parted.

"I already left him," she replied. Her body turned into his and she smiled softly. He smiled back and leaned in, they kissed.

"I love you," Chuck breathed against her lips.

"I never stopped loving you," Blair returned.

--

A/N: Like I said, I have no idea where any of this came from. But it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it. I decided to post it for you guys, but if it was awful I apologize.


End file.
